It's been awhile
by busigt-81
Summary: This story's timeline is post SWAK but Twilight never happened, but Ari is in town and Kate and Gibbs really want to nail him. And the feeling is mutual.
1. Chapter 1

So here comes a new story, it's timeline is post SWAK but Twilight never happened, but Ari is in town and Kate and Gibbs really want to nail him. And the feeling is mutual.

The story isn't betaread yet, so gramar and spelling may be a little off but I have tried hard. So hopefully someone will like it and review so my muse will feel alive again. ;)

So on with the story...

**It's been awhile.**

It's been awhile,

Since I can say I loved myself as well and

It's been awhile

Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do...

"It's been a while" – Staind

Tony sighed as he turned off the engine of his car, the lyrics had a special meaning to him. It was how his life felt right now, IT had been a while since he fucked up things like he always used to.

There had been some minor incidents, there always was. Just like the plague, he had been really sick and now a little more than a month later he was still not fully back to normal. The doctors had cleared him for work but he still was advised to take it somewhat easy.

No running or workouts, the doctor had said but he had started to take short walks and he had small weights at home that he did some exercises with. Nothing fancy but it was something. He really hated to be still, in other words to be dependent on other people.

But no major incidents that forced him to quit his job or leave town in a hurry. Yet….

And that about loving himself well, how easy to love himself when he wasn't worth the love?

Tony put a smile on his face as he walked into the NCIS- building, time to put your game face on, he thought. People greeted him as he walked, he nodded back not really wanting to stop and talk so he took the stairs.

His smile went a little more sincere when he saw Kate and McGee sitting at their desks, Gibbs was somewhere else for the moment. Probably talking to the director.

"Good morning, Probie!" He said, sneaking up behind McGee and scared the younger agent so he almost fell of his chair.

"Morning, Tony." McGee muttered back.

Tony walked over to Kate's desk, she followed his every move with her eyes and he thought he saw a spark of something but it was gone when he sat down on her desk.

"So Kate, did you sleep well?" He asked her wiggling his eyebrows.

"Actually I did." She said with a small smile.

"Ah, a good dream about your handsome co-worker huh?"

"In YOUR dreams, Tony! Now, get off my desk, before I push you off it!"

"You are so feisty. But I know that you have a soft spot for me." He said and smiled his big sexy smile, then walked to his desk turning his back on Kate and did not see the pink colouring her cheeks.

He sat down at his desk, closed his eyes for a second and let out a little sigh, he really hated to be so out of shape and he was becoming more and more restless. He had never could stayed away from training when he got sick or injured

Tony looked up and saw Gibbs, the older mans blue eyes blazing as he walked into the bullpen. Their eyes met and Tony thought he saw a flash of concern, Gibbs was known for being protective of his team members, but Tony had noticed a small change in his boss and in Kate since he came back. Although he couldn't really put his finger on it.

Gibbs frowned a little before looking away, he opened his mouth and said in a low hard voice:

"Ari is back in town."

The three younger agents didn't say a word at first, they only stared at Gibbs who looked calm but his eyes betrayed him. He strode to his desk and sat down, the others immediately got up on their feet and walked over to his desk. Soon they got over the small chock and started to discuss what they should do about it

Gibbs said that he didn't know much, he looked at his co-workers as they started to discuss the "why" Ari was here, again.

He looked at Kate, there was no panic or fright in her eyes only a little regret. He knew why, she had been a hostage in the morgue and kidnapped by Ari, then freed.

Gibbs understood and didn't blame her, he had shot Ari in the shoulder and then the double agent had disappeared.

Then he looked at McGee, he wasn't a member of the team when it happened but had been working with them, he knows all about it. He seemed a little nervous but he was almost always nervous.

Gibbs eyes rested on Tony, taking in the younger agent's facial expression. Tony looked tired and maybe a little pale but he was still recovering from the plague. Gibbs shivered a little when he thought back about how sick Tony had been.

He knew that he was known for his protectiveness of his agents, but seeing Tony lying there fighting for each of his breath, he knew that the younger agent meant more to him. He had notice the change in Kate also and he thought that Kate had noticed the changed in him.

Gibbs sighed, they needed to do something about that situation but he didn't handle rejection very well. And if rejection wasn't the case he didn't really know if he wanted to share…

He shook his head and jumped into the discussion.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Outside, a few miles away a man put down his binoculars and smiled a little, they knew he was there, he could see it on their faces. But they didn't know how close he was.

He would make them pay, he would find out his and hers weaknesses and use them against them.

He had people keeping an eye on them while he was away working with other less important but necessary things, those reports and e-mails about them had kept him alive, not making him forget that he still had something to live for.

Now when he was back he would enjoy the legwork of following them himself, he was getting closer to find out their common weakness but he had to be sure.

With a big smile he jumped up on his bike ready to follow his future and revenge.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

The week was coming to an end and after working almost 24's a day, sleeping and eating in the office hadn't brought them closer to where Ari was or why he was back. They had had some clues but they all ended up in a dead end.

Gibbs was in a foul mood, but when he looked at his agents he knew that he had worked them to hard. McGee looked like he could fall asleep standing, Kate had the same look with bags under her eyes and Tony had looked very pale and thin but no one complained.

They all wanted Ari behind bars or in the ground and knew they have to work hard to make it happen.

Time to give them a breather, he thought.

"McGee, call down to Abby and Ducky and see if they want to go out and get a beer with us." He said, McGee looked at him with question in his eyes even Kate and Tony looked at him like he had lost his mind. "We need a break people."

"I feel you!" Tony said with a smile and Kate nodded. McGee smiled and picked up the phone.

Abby and Ducky was happy to join them, so after taking showers and getting into some new clothes the team set out for their favourite watering hole.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

He saw them all getting out of the building, it had proved pretty difficult to stay hidden and out of their reach but he had planned this for a long time so he knew how to keep a really low profile.

They were nicely but causal dressed and they seemed happy, laughing and talking to each others.

His smile turned a bit sour, they should be afraid and nervous but he knew they were difficult to scare. So he jumped on his bike and followed them.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

The team walked into the bar, it was full with people but not overcrowded. They found an empty table, ordered in some beers and food. The talk during the dinner was light and full of laughter.

Kate cast some careful glances at Tony who was in a deep conversation with Abby about the music that was played on the dance floor. He looked a bit better now, still a bit pale and tired but okay and still drop dead handsome. His hair spiky, his green eyes glittering in the light and his big sexy smile.

She could really stare at him for hours and with that tight fitting long sleeved shirt, made her wanting to ravish him right here and now.

Tony turned to her, looked at her for a couple of seconds and smiled big like he had read her mind, before turning back to Abby. Kate turned away for a moment her cheeks growing warmer.

A woman walked up to their table and asked Tony if he wanted to dance with her. Tony accepted, he was getting restless again, thou he loved talking to Abby and the rest of the gang. But he was starting to feel a bit uneasy because he had noticed Kate and Gibbs staring at him during the evening from time to time.

He had seen that something in their eyes but still didn't really know what to make out of it.

At first he thought maybe they were getting interested in him, but then he snapped back to reality. They couldn't be interested in him.

Kate was a very smart and beautiful woman, and she could get anyone she wanted. Gibbs was a handsome and good-looking man and with three ex-wives defiantly not into men.

Gibbs was enjoying this little break from work, he wasn't really a fan of going out but today it was worth it. Ducky was blabbering about something but he only listened with a half ear, his eyes were on Tony who was out on the dance floor with some woman.

When the DJ started to play a low bass song and the couple started to move to rhythm, hips slowly moving together, Gibbs could only stare.

He knew that Tony was hot but this was ridiculous, the older man wondered if it was really legal to be looking and dancing like that.

Gibbs tared his eyes from the dancing couple and his eyes met Kate's. They looked at each other in understanding, Gibbs was not the only one having naughty thoughts about Tony and he knew that the younger man was undeniable.

They really needed to have a talk soon about this.

Suddenly he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck, something was amiss. He looked around trying to locate what had brought this feeling.

Kate stared as Tony danced with the unknown woman, wishing that she was the one dancing with Tony instead. She saw his hips moving to the rhythm and she felt her cheeks grow warmer again.

She tared her eyes to look around and she met Gibbs eye, noticing that the older man had some thoughts about Tony's dance also.

The face expression on her boss suddenly changed from casual to watchful in an instant. Something was wrong, she knew Gibbs that well to notice his facial expression and knew to trust his instincts.

Kate looked around for something or someone who would be the cause to the feeling but didn't see anything.

Everything seemed normal but a feeling of unease and dread was lingered in the back of her head.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

He followed them to the pub, he saw them sitting down at a table and how comfortable they all were with each other.

He saw her talking and laughing, but sometimes he saw her studying one of her friends in a different way. He had seen this interest a few times….

Then he watched him as he talked ever so calmly with his co-workers, saw a little smile now and then which was always directed to the same person she studied.

Then something happened that made him certain, he had suspected it for a time and this was the thing he had been looking for.

The person who was the one that certainly meant very much to them walked up on the dance floor with a good-looking woman.

He smiled to himself and was just about to stand and walk away when the person started to dance. He had to sit down and watch the dance closely, he now understood why they were so interested in this man.

He shook his head, trying to cast off the spell the man had put on him. This was certainly the weakness he had been looking for and he could see their faces in his mind as he snatched the one they loved right before their eyes.

It was time for planning…….

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

It was Monday again and Tony stepped into the bullpen, feeling tired and sore. Gibbs had given them the weekend off and yesterday he had taken his first run.

It wasn't a long one and it probably hadn't been such a good idea, he had been totally wiped after it and fell asleep on his couch, sleeping for nearly twelve hours straight. But he still felt tired when he woke up.

Kate was at her desk as usual, smiling when she saw him, he smiled back trying to hide his tiredness. He sat down at his desk letting out a sigh.

"Are you okay, Tony?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little tired." Tony said smiling at her, she opened her mouth to say something more but was interrupted by Gibbs walking into the bullpen.

"We've got a lead." He said in a hard voice. "Someone has spotted a man with Ari's description near a warehouse down at the harbour. Let's go!"

Gibbs stopped the car outside the warehouse where someone had spotted Ari. He looked around with hawk eyes, not really seeing anything out of the ordinary but he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He divided his team into two pairs: Kate with him and Tony and McGee together. He and Kate took the front and the other two took the back of the building.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

He looked out a dirty window and saw the car, he saw him getting out, looking around, and then she got out doing the same.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw the third person getting out of the car, he almost smiled in delight.

Very soon you will be mine instead of theirs, he thought smiling.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Tony took the front and lead McGee into the building, it was dark and filled with dust but nothing else. He looked around, the hair on his neck standing, he felt watched.

They walked thru a corridor not seeing anybody and then they came to the end of it saw a closed door.

Tony stopped and laid a hand on the door handle, he looked at McGee who nodded with his gun ready. Tony nodded back and opened the door, McGee walked thru the door opening and Tony followed him. Then things happened very fast.

The room was pitch black, McGee searched for a light switch but suddenly he was hit in the head and he felt himself hit the floor before he went unconscious.

Tony stepped into the pitch black room, he heard a loud thump like a body hitting the ground.

"McGee!" He said out loud, his voice almost booming in his ears.

Then the lights came on, blinding him for a couple of seconds and he held up his hand shielding his eyes. He saw McGee lying on the floor beneath his feet, he kneeled down beside the younger agent when he noticed something to the right of them and then he felt a gun against his neck.

"Put down your gun and get up slowly, no tricks."

Tony slowly stood up, not letting go of his gun the light still blinding him.

"I said: put down your gun!" The man said and hit Tony at the left side of his head.

Tony felt the butt of the gun hit him, making him see stars and he sank down on his knees beside McGee again.

"Put down your gun and stand up." The voice said again, the gun again aimed at Tony's neck.

Tony shook his head a little, trying to clear his head but only made the splitting headache only worse. He slowly started to rise again, half way he realised he still hadn't let go of his gun and he was rewarded again by a hard hit with the back of the gun on his left side of the head.

This time he went down on his knees and hands, almost blacking out and he felt blood flowing down the side of his head.

"Let go of the gun or I will shoot your buddy." The voice said.

Tony forced his fingers from the gun and slowly stood up, he was dizzy from the hits and was getting nauseous. He swayed a bit as he stood and felt a hand on the small on his back, steadying him. When he was a little steadier, he tried to shrug off the hand on his back.

He heard a small snicker as the hand was removed.

"What do you want?" Tony asked, trying to look over his shoulder to look at his attacker.

"Well, I want nothing more than you…" The man said walking in front of him.

"Ari!" Tony said as he watched the man walk in front of him.

Ari just smiled and nodded keeping his gun aimed at Tony, as he walked to the blinding light and aimed the lamp lower so it didn't shine right in his eyes.

"Yes, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Ari's smile grew wider. "Nice to meet you."

"I can't say the same, but I can tell you that Gibbs will kill you when he sees you!"

"We will see about that….." Ari said smiling and suddenly he aimed his gun at the ceiling and fired the gun. The shoot surprised Tony but before he could do anything the gun was back aiming at him and Ari positioned himself to his left side.

Tony was just about to say something, when Ari held up the gun in a silencing motion and he took a good look around the room.

It was a big room, the door he and McGee had walked thru was the only one, and then he saw something strange. A few meters in front of him was a wall, a wall of glass and on the other side was a door. He took a step forward when the door was kicked open and Gibbs and Kate came bursting thru it.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Gibbs and Kate made their way into the building, it was empty and they didn't see anyone. After a few minutes of searching they heard a gun shot, they looked at each other with panicked eyes, and then they started to run and came to a closed door. Gibbs nodded and reached for the door handle opened the door and they both burst thru it.

The first thing they saw coming in was Tony standing still with blood zippering down the left side of his head, then they saw McGee lying on the floor and Ari standing with a gun pointing at Tony's head.

Gibbs felt an invisible hand squeezing his heart and then anger roared in his head, he took a few steps forward but walked into an invisible wall.

"Ari!" He yelled and banged on the wall.

Kate saw the glass wall before Gibbs but she was frozen in place, Ari held a gun to Tony's head and the safety was off.

On the other side of the wall Ari stood smiling, oh the looks on their faces was priceless! Why didn't he have a camera with him?

Caitlin was frozen, she watched him with his prey with eyes big with anger and fear. She didn't move a muscle.

Gibbs rage was magnificent and terrifying, but underneath it laid fear he could sense it. Ari couldn't keep himself from taunting the agent so he took a step closer to Tony and slowly ran his fingers over the young mans uninjured side of the face. Gibbs stopped banging, went deathly pale and still, Ari's smile grew wider.

Tony felt Ari's cold hand run down the side of his face and he had to force himself not to flinch. When he saw Kate and Gibbs in the other room, he thought that they would save him and McGee. But now he saw that they couldn't do anything and that Ari had planned this very well. He saw Gibbs grow very still and pale, almost scaring him and he saw Kate frozen to the floor.

"So, here we are." Ari said in a gloating voice. "Jethro and Caitlin, long time no see."

"Let them go, Ari." Gibbs said in a low and deadly voice. "Or…"

"Or what, Jethro? I will be long gone before you find the right door to this side of the room."

"I will hunt you to the end of the world then kill you and bring you back from the dead only to kill you again if you hurt him!"

"That doesn't sounds nice, Jethro." Ari said. "How does it feel, being so helpless? I could kill them both right now in front of you and you could do nothing but watch."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him." Kate said matching Gibbs voice.

Tony, looked at his friends with eyes full of regret, he really hated to be in this situation and be the cause off their pain. He had to do something.

He more felt than saw Ari behind him, he heard him talking to Gibbs and Kate, taunting them. So he decided to make his move, he slammed his left elbow into Ari's stomach making the terrorist lose breath, Tony turned around and went for the gun.

But as he moved the dizziness overtook him and he tripped on his own feet sending him crashing into Ari.

They tumbled down on the dirty floor, Tony tried to knock Ari off him, but the man easily landed on top and then hit Tony several times in the chest and stomach.

Gibbs saw Tony going after Ari and the gun, he and Kate could only stand and watch helplessly as Ari got the overhand and easy pinned Tony to the floor and punching him.

"Ari! Stop it!" Kate yelled with tears in her eyes.

The two fighting men continued their struggle, not taking any notice of her.

Gibbs looked down at his hands, he was still holding his gun in his hands, and he looked at the two fighters and brought up the gun towards the glass wall separating them and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang; Ari looked up at Gibbs and Kate, his hands around Tony's throat. What he saw made him smile the biggest smile he ever smiled.

He reached for his gun, grabbed Tony and hauled him up on his feet, the younger man couldn't resist and Ari steadying him with a hand on his back.

"So, what do you think of that, Jethro?" Ari said. "Bullet-proof glass, a wonderful thing ain't it?"

Gibbs and Kate could only stare at the wall with big eyes, the bullet Gibbs had fired was lodged in the wall.

"Sorry, to break up this happy reunion but me and Anthony gotta go!" Ari said pulling out Tony's hand cuffs and cuffed Tony's hand behind his back.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking him?" Kate asked a little more composed.

"If you behave you will know. You will hear from me." Ari said, and then he pointed at McGee who is still out cold. "I'm leaving him for you."

Gibbs stared at him with ice cold blue eyes, he felt so useless but he wouldn't let Ari get away with this.

"Don't think you will get away with this, Ari!" He said.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him just be sure that your cell phone is on! Say bye bye Anthony."

And with that he took Tony's cuffed hands and dragged him out of the room, leaving Gibbs and Kate behind.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi! Thanks for the reviews, it feels good to know that someone likes to read my stories! Here come chapter 2, sorry that it took so long but my muse has gone out the window... I hope you will like it's short but it's something. It's not beatread but spellchecked so hopefully you will understand what it's all about. So please review and if you have some ideas aboute the story tell me! Thanks!

Chapter 2

"Damit!" Gibbs said as he slammed his hand against the dashboard. He and Kate had just left Abby in the hospital so she could take care of McGee. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he and Kate ran thru the building to find the other side of the room.

All he had wanted to do was go after Ari and shoot him in the head for hurting Tony but he also knew that he had to get to McGee first.

And he hated himself for it. He hated himself for letting Ari get to both his agents, making him choose which he should help first.

"We will get him." Kate said with a hard voice. Oh, so she hated Ari just know and when she saw him again she would kill him this time, without hesitation.

Suddenly Gibbs' cellphone rang, he took it out it and starred at it. "DiNozzo" flashed as the caller ID.

"Gibbs." He answered with a thick voice.

"Jethro, how was the hospital? I'm sure that Special Agent McGee is quite alright?"

"Let me speak to Tony!"

"No, Jethro. Didn't your mother teach you manners? Ask nicely and I want you to answer my question first."

"He is alright but no thanks to you." Gibbs sighed and tried to calm down. "Can I please speak to Tony?"

"That sounded better. And no you can't speak to him now. You could say that he is sleeping."

"What did you do to him! I will kill you if you harm him!"

"Yeah, yeah, you have to find us first." Ari said. "Anthony can match your temper you know that? And he is very handsome when he sleeps, almost looks like a innocent child, you know?"

"Ari..." Gibbs couldn't find any words to say. He felt so damn helpless and pathetic, the two most hateful feelings. "What do you want?"

"That is a good question. But not easy to answer." Ari said sounding thoughtful. "I want to make you and Caitlin suffer, making you wish that you never meddled with my business. I know that Anthony means much more to you and Caitlin than an simple co-worker. That you are family. When I saw your faces thru the glass... It was priceless. But to know that I have something that you both want, makes me feel so alive and..."

"And what, Ari?"

"Oh, Jethro. Maybe next time. Now I have to go." And with that Ari hung up and Gibbs punched the dashboard again. This time living a dent on it.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

Tony opened his eyes slowly, he was in the backseat of a car was all he could see before he had to close his eyes because of the splitting headache.

Then he remembered Ari dragging him down to a car where two other men waited for them, Tony struggled as much as he could and was rewarded by a hard hit to the head rendering him unconscious.

The car stopped and one of the back doors opened, he felt strong hands gripping him and he tried to kick them away but the hands only gripped his legs an dragged him out of the car.

Then his world tilted and he felt himself being carried, making him feel nauseous. He focused on not being sick and suddenly he was laid down on something soft.

Thankful for just lying still, Tony concentrated on his breathing so his upset stomach would calm down, it took him a couple of minutes and the headache lessened a bit also.

So he opened his slowly again, this time he could open them fully and manage the headache at the same time. The first thing he saw was the dirty ceiling, he was lying on his back and hands that still was cuffed behind him. He shifted so he was lying on his side when he saw Ari sitting in a chair beside the bed he was lying in.

Ari was staring at him, Tony stared back trying not to show how creepy this felt, Ari must have been watching him the whole time when he was lying on the bed breathing and calming down his stomach.

Ari stood up, walked over to the bed and kneels beside the bed so their faces where just inches from each other.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ari asked.

"Like I have been hit on the head several times." Tony felt Ari's breath on his face and he had to push the nausea down again. "What do you care, anyway?"

"Don't be like that. I'm sorry that I hit you so hard but you gave me no choice."

"Sure." Tony said trying to get some space between them. "I'm sure that you lay awake at night because of the people you have hurt."

"That I defiantly don't do." Ari said with a smile and he stood up. "Let me help you to sit up and drink something."

"No..." was all that Tony said before Ari pulled him up to a sitting position, making the nausea come back in full force. He started to heave and suddenly there was a bucket in front of him which he threw up in.

After a couple of minutes he had emptied his stomach and he became aware of Ari sitting next to him, with a hand on his back steadying him and in the other hand holding the bucket.

Before Tony could do anything Ari called out and a man walked in with a bottle of water which he gave to Ari and then took out the bucket.

"Feeling better?" Ari asked. "Here drink some water."

Tony shook his head and looked away, then tried to shrug of Ari's hand that was still on his back. Ari just looked at him with a smile and let the hand wander up towards Tony's shoulders not breaking contact, then grasped Tony's neck in a painful grip.

"Drink it or I will force it down your throat." Ari hissed in a low voice.

Tony just looked him in the eyes and the grip hardened and he took only a small sip.

"That wasn't so hard?" Ari said offering him some more.

Tony shook his head slightly and Ari's fingers touched his cheek. He turned his head out of reach as the cold fingers ran down his cheek. The fingers then gripped his throat making it hard for him to breath and made him look Ari in the eyes. Tony looked into the dark eyes trying to keep the panic away, but he wasn't getting any air and he his vision started to turn black when the grip suddenly loosened.

"Next time take what you are offered." Ari said before he pushed Tony down on the bed and walked out of the room slamming the door shut.

Tony just laid on the bed breathing deeply, when his breathing calmed down he was so exhausted that he fell asleep, still feeling Ari's cold fingers against his cheek.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here comes chapter 3, sorry it took so long but I have writers block and that a major one! I'm really happy for the reviews and that there is some people that like my stories. I warn you that this chapter aren't beateread by anyone, so the grammar and spelling can be a little off. Please tell me if you like it and if you have some ideas, don't be afraid to tell me!

Chapter 3

Gibbs sat at his desk in the bullpen, staring at his cell phone. Kate was down at the locker rooms, taking a shower and changing clothes.

Gibbs sighed and leaned forward still staring at the cell phone, it was little more than 24 hours ago since Tony was taken away and more since Gibbs had slept. He ran his hand thru his hair and down his face. This was killing him and the only thing Gibbs wanted was to get Tony back.

Kate walked up to his desk, her hair was still wet from the shower but she still looked tired. She had fallen asleep at her desk during the night but it wasn't for long.

"No calls?" She asked and she wasn't surprised as Gibbs shook his head. She sat down at her desk and took a long look at her boss.

Kate had never seen Gibbs look so old, so worn and she knew that she looked the same. Tony was in the hands of the one person that hated them the most and only God knows what Ari would do to him.

Both Special Agents sat staring at the cell phone and suddenly it rang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ari walked into the little room to take a look at his prisoner, who was lying on the bed sleeping. He had tried to keep away from Tony so he could take care of other things but the young man had been on his mind the whole time and after a couple of hours he gave in to it.

He could still feel the smooth skin under his fingers and see the look of defiance in those green eyes.

Ari sat down in the chair beside the bed, to watch his prisoner sleep. There he sat the whole night, not getting much sleep as he kept his eyes on the NCIS – agent. Now the sun started to shine and he didn't feel tired at all.

Tony woke with a start, he had been dreaming of eyes, dark eyes that followed him everywhere. His hands were numb from being cuffed and he had been lying on them the whole night. His back was also sending him messages of soreness and pain. Tony sighed as he shifted so he was lying on his side but froze as he saw Ari, again sitting at the chair beside his bed.

Ari just sat and stared at him, following his every move and every breath. Tony felt uneasiness in the pit of his stomach but he steeled himself trying not to show anything. He knew that men like Ari liked to see pain and fear in their victim's eyes.

"So. Did you sleep well?" Ari asked still sitting down.

Tony stared at him not wanting to give an inch to his kidnapper.

"Good dreams, huh?" Ari smiled and leaned forward. "Do you want something to drink? Eat?"

Tony just stared at Ari, yes he was thirsty and the inside of his mouth was dry as sandpaper but he didn't want to take anything from this man.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Ari said, getting up and walked towards the bed. His eyes blazed in anger as he kneeled beside the bed. "Or didn't you hear me?"

Tony kept his mouth shut but he tried to shift away from Ari's breath and he felt very vulnerable lying on the bed.

Ari grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauled him up to a sitting position and then grabbed him by the throat making it very hard for Tony to breath.

"Didn't you learn from yesterday? I didn't take you for a slow learner…" Ari said squeezing harder with each word that he said. "When I talk to you, you will respond."

It was getting harder for Tony to breathe, his vision started to get black and a small voice in him wanted it, wanted him to black out and he gave into it.

Ari watched as Tony's eyes started to lose focus and he lessened his grip a bit so Tony could get some air in his lungs, then he squeezed harder again.

"I can keep this up all day, you wouldn't pass out unless I wanted to." Ari said smiling. "I'll call on one of my friends to come with a water bottle and you will drink what I offer you."

Tony looked into Ari's dark eyes, seeing that he meant what he said and Tony made a small nod.

"Good." Ari shoved him back onto the bed as he yelled and a man walked in and gave him a bottle of water.

Just like yesterday Ari sat down on the bed beside Tony, helped him sit up, laid a hand on his back and helped him to drink. Tony tried to shake off his hand but to no use, Ari kept it firm on the small of his back.

When the water bottle was empty, Tony hoped that Ari would get up and leave him so he could be alone again.

"I talked to Gibbs yesterday."

Tony looked up at Ari with clear green eyes.

"He was pretty upset, you know."

"He will catch you." Tony said with a hoarse voice but the faith in his boss was clear. "And kill you."

"Maybe, but will he find you alive or dead?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it does. Matter to him." Ari said with a knowing smile.

Tony looked at him, his confusion showing in his eyes.

"Maybe we should call him?" Ari said as he pulled out Tony's cell phone from his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here comes chapter 4. Sorry for that it takes so long, I just wanna thank my thank my beatreader Becky for helping me! Sp read and if you want to tell me something about it, please do!

Chapter 4

Gibbs snatched the phone from the desk, "DiNozzo" the caller ID said. Gibbs took a deep breath before he answered.

"Gibbs…."

"Did you sleep well Special Agent Gibbs?" Ari said.

"How is Tony?"

"Well, he is sitting right here beside me, alive. He is just as ill-mannered as you are but I think he is learning."

"What did you do to him, you bastard?" Gibbs said in a low hard voice. Kate's hands gripped the desk and her knuckles went white when she heard her boss's voice.

"Oh, harsh words. It seems like you didn't learn anything from yesterday, maybe after this you will learn."

"Ari, wait."

"To late, Gibbs. Listen and learn."

"Your boss is forcing me to do this." Ari said looking at Tony, then he flipped him over so Tony was lying on his stomach face down and sat down on his prisoner's legs. "This will hurt so it is okay if you scream. That is really the point."

Tony tried to get Ari off him but to no use, the terrorist effectively held him pressed down on the bed. Ari laid down the cell phone, grabbed Tony's left hand and held it just inches from the cell then took the little finger in a hard hold and broke it.

When Tony felt Ari grabb his left hand he knew what was coming so he braced himself and told himself that he would not scream. Ari took a hold of his little finger, Tony pushed his face down into the bed as he broke it. The sound of breaking bones echoed into the little room and the pain made him see stars and sweat formed on his forehead but he held firm on the non screaming part.

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something more but he shut it when he heard muffled voices and he then he strained his ears so maybe he could hear Tony's voice. He only heard silence from the other side and started to fear that Ari had hung up when he heard a loud crack and a low groan.

Kate watched as Gibbs face lost all its colour and he gripped the side of his desk with his free hand until his knuckles became white.

"Are you still there, Jehtro?" Ari said.

"Yes." Gibbs voice was hoarse and he closed his eyes for a second.

"Good, did you hear it?"

"Yes."

"I told him that he could scream, but he is a though one. Just so you know that was just the little finger and next time it will be the ring finger."

"Can I please talk to him?" Gibbs tried his best to sound calm but inside his anger and fear was roaring.

"That's more like it. Hold on." Ari said as he got off Tony's legs and he pulled the younger man to sitting position. Tony sat up feeling sick to his stomach as waves of pain made their way from his left hand and up his arm. He tried to keep his breathing calm and after a minute or so the pain became more tolerable. Ari held the phone to his ear as he steadied him with the hand on his back, Tony tried to ignore it as it moved up and down on his back.

"Tony?" Gibbs heard harsh breathing on the other side of the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright, boss." Tony said feeling somewhat better as he heard Gibbs voice. "How's Probie?"

"Abby is taking care of him."

"Good, Kate?"

"She is here and safe." Gibbs said as he looked at her. "Tony, don't provoke him. Don't do anything stupid."

"Never, boss."

"I'm serious."

"Boss, you know me."

"Yes, I do. That is why I'm telling you this."

"Don't worry, I also know you, Jethro." Tony said closing his eyes as new wave of pain washed over him. He felt Ari's hand resting on his shoulder and it made him uneasy...

Gibbs was just about to say something more when he heard Ari's voice.

"That's it for now. I will call you….." And with that the call was over.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Two chapters in two days... I'm really happy for all the reviews, keep them coming! Many BIG thanks to Becky for her help! So read and I hope that you like it!

Chapter 5

"Is Tony alright?" Kate asked Gibbs as he laid the cell phone on desk.

"I talked to him." Gibbs said none emotional, trying to keep his anger and fear inside him.

"What happened before that?" Kate knew her boss too well, she could see that something more had happen during the conversation.

Gibbs just stared and then he let out a big sigh as he focused on Kate, she had a right to know that he had cost Tony a broken finger.

"Ari broke one of Tony's fingers….."

Kate opened her mouth but clenched it shut, her face white of anger and then she said:

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"

Gibbs nodded in agreement, he longed to lay his hands on Ari. He looked up from his hands when he heard boots on the carpet.

"Did you trace it, Abby?"

* * *

Tony kept his eyes closed as Ari flipped the cell phone close, his hand still resting on his shoulder. The closeness of his kidnapper made him want to throw up, but at least he had talked to Gibbs and that had made things better.

"So, Anthony. You still think that Gibbs doesn't care about finding you alive?" Ari said with a smug smile, like he knew something that Tony didn't.

"The only thing I know is that he will hunt you down and kill you and I will be there watching careless if I'm dead or alive." Tony said as he stared into Ari's black eyes and he started to smile when Ari's smug smile faded at his words. "If you don't screw up before that."

Ari stood up grabbing Tony by the front of his shirt and hauled him up so their noses were only inches apart.

"Don't patronize me." He said in a low hard voice.

"Or what? You will break more of my fingers? There are only ten of them."

Ari hit him in the face, the force from the hit would have made him fall but Ari still held on to his shirt.

"I said, don't patronize me." He said as he pulled Tony closer. "I will break all your fingers and more if I want."

Tony was just about to say something when the door opened and a big man stepped in, he said something to Ari in a different language, Ari answered him and the man walked out.

Ari looked at him for a couple of seconds, then he ran a cold finger down Tony's face and the feeling of dread crept into the young man's stomach. Then he threw him back down on the bed.

"Rest for a bit now. I'll be back shortly…"

Tony closed his eyes as Ari walked out the door and let out a breath he didn't really know he had held. He didn't have to long of a moment to himself, the big man came into the room, hauled him off the bed and out of the room.

* * *

Gibbs and Kate jumped out of their car, McGee wasn't far behind them and the team moved into a two-story building. Abby had traced the phone call to a building which lay in an abandon industry area. Gibbs had left right away with his team and had called for back up on the way.

They made their way thru it, searching every room but it was empty. As they searched the last room and found nothing. Kate walked out of the room to talk to the policemen outside and see if she could find something.

Gibbs slammed his hand against the wall in frustration; then he looked around the little room which had a small bed and chair. He took deep breaths and held back so he wouldn't punch a hole in the wall.

"Boss, I think I found something." McGee said in a low voice. He was standing on a chair and looking into the air ventilation

"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs as he walked up to the younger agent.

"It's a video camera."

Gibbs was just about to tell him play the damn video when his cell phone started to ring.

"Gibbs."

"So close but somehow so far away yet again, Gibbs." Ari said. "Nice to see that Special Agent McGee is up and running again."

"No thanks to you." Gibbs said looking around and at the camera. He heard someone stepping into the room and he looked up as Kate hurried into the room. "Can I speak to Tony?"

"No, not just now. I just wanted to say that I hope you will enjoy the tape. But I recommend that you see it at the office." And with that he hung up.

Gibbs hurled the phone against the wall and it shattered. McGee looked at him with big eyes.

"Get me a new phone when we get back to the office. Did you found something?" He asked Kate as they started to walk to their car.

"I found some car tracks and foot prints outside. I've photographed and sketched them."

"Good, lets get back so we can watch the tape."The team got into the car and drove off.

"I think we are being followed." Gibbs said after a couple of minutes on the road.

"A grey Honda."

"I see it." Kate said, she was sitting on the passenger side and McGee in the back.

"I'm going to stop and you will get out of the car. Then I'll drive down the street and into the alley, there I'll stop and you will intercept them." Kate nodded to Gibbs plan, got of the car and followed them at a distance.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the lack of update on this story but I have major writings block This chapter ain't betareaded, so you know. But hopefully you can read it anyway. Please review after you read it. Many thanks!

Chapter 6

It sounded like Gibbs was taking a big chance, Kate thought as she got out of the car and walked towards the alley. She was almost certain that their tag-alongs would see what they had planned.

But the Grey Honda took the bait and followed Gibbs and McGee into the alley, it didn't take long for the NCIS- team to overpower the two men in the Honda.

Gibbs drove fast to the headquarters, both men handcuffed and secured in the backseat. Kate was with him and McGee drove the grey Honda closely behind them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The big man dragged Tony down to a big van, which was standing outside the building he had been in and then he thru the young NCIS-agent into the car. Tony hit the inside of the car with a thud, he was just about to say something to the big man when Ari jumped into the van and helped him to sit up.

Ari laid an arm around Tony's shoulder in a familiar way, making Tony feel very uncomfortable. He tried to shake the arm off him but Ari just held on to tighter and smiled a big wide smile. Tony looked away from the terrorist and looked out a dirty window as Ari spoke to the driver upfront and they drove off.

Just when they swung out of the industry area, cop cars and cars like the ones NCIS uses drove into it. Tony felt hope they someone would noticed them, Ari took out his cell phone and phoned Gibbs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gibbs was feeling a bit splittered, he wanted to interrogate their new prisoners, to force out information about Tony but at the same time he wanted to watch the tape that they had found at the building.

As he walked into the NCIS- building, he made a decision and told Kate and McGee to take the two men separate interrogations room. He would make them sweet by letting them waiting.

Gibbs walked to a conference room that had a TV and VCR, he turned on the TV and put the tape into the VCR and watched the TV.

He watched as a man stepped into the little room, carrying Tony and then he laid the younger man down on the bed. Gibbs leaned forward to see if Tony was alright and then he saw Ari, the man who carried Tony stepped out but Ari stayed behind and sat down in a chair. He saw Tony lying still on the bed, breathing. After a couple of minutes the younger man opened his eyes looking at the ceiling, and then he shifted so he was lying on the side facing Ari.

Gibbs' face hardened when the terrorist got out of the chair and walked over to the bed, kneeling beside it so closely to Tony that their faces were only inches apart.

Ari said something but Gibbs couldn't hear what, he could see that Tony said something back but the young man's face paled a little. Ari kept on talking and the NCIS agent leaned back, trying to get away.

Then the terrorist stood up, Gibbs heart slowed down as he pulled Tony up to a sitting position and it started to beat really fast as his young agent started to throw up in a bucket that Ari had suddenly in his hands.

Gibbs had hard time controlling his hands as he watched Ari holding the bucket to Tony's mouth, he hated how closely the terrorist was sitting next to the captured agent and how his hand rested on small of Tony's back.

Finally Tony stopped throwing up, Ari shouted something and a big man came into the room with a bottle of water handing it over to him.

Ari offered the bottle to Tony who just shook his head and tried to shake of the hand off his back. Gibbs held his breath as Ari smiled an evil smile, let his hand wander up Tony's back and then grabbed the young mans neck painfully.

The older NCIS- agent hands gripped the chair in front, his knuckles became white and he had a hard time controlling himself so he wouldn't throw the chair out. He watched as the grip around his agent's neck hardened and Tony taking a small sip of water.

Gibbs leaned forward again as Ari said something, Tony shook his head slightly and Gibbs almost stopped breathing when the terrorist's fingers touched the young mans cheek, Tony turned away from the touch but Ari gripped his throat and made Tony look him in the eyes.

It almost drove Gibbs insane for how along the terrorist held a chocking grip around his prisoners throat, the older NCIS-agent watched as Tony almost lost his consciousness and then was throw down on the bed. Ari stalked out of the room and Tony lay there on the bed, breathing hard.

Gibbs leaned back as his agent closed his eyes and fell asleep. His hate and anger for Ari burned inside of him, but there were also an feeling ice cold fear of what would happened to the younger man lying on the bed. How could he let this happened? Why couldn't he protect his team from this?

Gibbs shook his head and took a deep breath as he turned to TV, he fast tracked until he saw Ari stepping into the little room again. He watched as the man sat down in the chair again and watched his prisoner. Gibbs felt shivers running down his spine as he fast tracked again, seeing that Ari sat starring at Tony the whole night. This side of Ari he had never seen and it made him feeling very uncomfortable.

Gibbs slowed down the VCR when Tony woke up with a start, he saw the young man shifted and then froze in placed as he noticed that Ari was in the chair.

The older NCIS-agent was impressed of how the young man handled the situation, meeting Ari's stare and not showing much emotion.

Ari said something, Gibbs felt the hair on his arms standing up when Tony kept his mouth shut, and Ari leaned forward and said something more. Not getting an answer, Ari got up and walked over to the bed, his eyes blazed of anger as he kneeled down.

The terrorist said something more, Tony still said nothing but tried to move away from him and Gibbs heart almost stopped again when Ari hauled the young agent to a sitting position and then held him by the throat, cutting off the air for the prisoner.

Gibbs saw Ari talk, with each word he squeezed harder around Tony's throat and he saw his eyes unfocused, almost passing out. Ari then lessened his grip only to grip harder after that Tony got some air into his lungs.

Ari seemed to offer Tony something as he smiled and talked, Gibbs let out a breath as he saw Tony's small nod and Ari let go of his throat, shoving the young man back onto the bed.

They went thru the same routine as before, Ari helping Tony drink keeping his hand on the small of his back.

Gibbs felt a bit relived as Tony drank the whole bottle of water, Ari started to talk again and Tony answered back. Gibbs stomach clenched as Ari took Tony's cell phone out from his pocket and dialed.

Knowing what would happen and feeling sick at the remembrance of the sound of fingers getting broken but he couldn't look away from the TV when Ari flipped Tony so he was lying face down in the bed. He saw Tony struggling, Ari said something and then he watched as Tony braced himself when Ari took a firm hold on his little finger. The young agent pushed his face down in the bed as Ari broke his finger.

Gibbs held his face unemotional but he heard some noises behind him as McGee throw up in a nearby trash can, he hadn't noticed Kate and McGee getting into the conference room. But he felt for the younger agent, Gibbs glanced at Kate whose face was pale but hate shone out of her eyes.

Gibbs turned back to the TV when Ari gripped the cell phone again and talked into it, Gibbs remembered every word he said but he concentrated on Tony as Ari hauled him up and the young man spoke into the phone. He watched as Ari rubbed his back in a soothing way.

Tony looked pale and sweaty from the pain but his faced showed irritation at the forced touching.

When Ari took the phone from him and closed it, Tony closed his eyes and Gibbs could see lines on the younger man showing that he was in great pain. He watched closely as they spoke to each other, Ari smiling like he knew something Tony didn't but the smile faded as Tony said something back to him.

The terrorist grabbed the agent by the front of his shirt and hauled him so their noses were only inches apart. Ari hit Tony hard in the face, it would have made Tony fall but Ari held onto him, holding him in a standing position and pulled him closer. A man stepped into the room saying something, Ari answered and as the man got out of the room Ari caressed Tony's cheek.

Gibbs saw Tony's eyes widened and then he was thrown back onto the bed, Ari walked out but it didn't take long for the big man to get back, hauling Tony out off his bed and then dragged the agent away.

Turning off the VCR Gibbs took a deep breath, it felt like he had run a marathon and as he looked at Kate and McGee he knew that they felt the same.

McGee was ghostly pale in his face, his eyes held tears that threatened to spill over. Kate was also pale but the hate for Ari dominated her features.

Gibbs nodded to himself, it was time to get down to business. He would make does two men talk about everything they knew, no one and nothing would stop him now.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Not a new chapter but some changes and I made it a little longer. I hope that you like it and don't worry, I haven't given up on this story.

Chapter 7

Gibbs stepped out of the interrogation room and at the same time his two agents stepped out of the little room that was connected with it.

The older NCIS agent nodded to them and they walked in unity to the bullpen, grabbed their gear and walked out.

* * *

Tony tried to keep track of where they were going but soon the exhaustion from not eating and the pain made his eyelids drop, he leaned against the window and surrendered to the darkness.

Ari watched the young man as his eyelids started to drop and he let him rest against the window as he leaned forward to talk to the driver. They were on their way to new safe house, he had planned to let Gibbs come close in finding his young team member but than fail to rescue him. He smiled his evil smile and almost rubbed his hands together as he remembered the sound of Gibbs voice on the phone. He caressed the cheek of his captive, feeling a bit strange as the young man even in his sleep shifted away from him. How could this man affect him so much, people became interested in him and not the other way around

Shaking his head Ari started to think about his original plan instead, he had planned to kill Gibbs' team one by one. To start with this one which he would have killed right in front of him after he had led him in a wild goose chase. But now things had changed, he wanted to keep Anthony DiNozzo all to himself and didn't want to share him with anyone else.

Wouldn't that be the greatest revenge on Gibbs and Caitlyn? Take one of the people they loved the most, to let them know by e-mails and phone calls how he was living somewhere there they couldn't find him?

This time he rubbed his hands together and smiled big, oh so he loved to be an evil genius!

The big van finally stopped at a house that lay in the end of an old airstrip, about an hour from the city. The plane wouldn't get here until the following morning and that left him time to work out how to tell Gibbs what he had planned.

* * *

Tony became aware of his surroundings as he felt hands grab his bounded arms and pain exploded from his broken finger, spreading thru his hand and up to his arm. He let out a little moan as the hands scooped him up, he looked up briefly and saw that the driver was carrying him away from the car, into an old house.

Tony tried to struggle but to no success, he was too tired and t felt useless. How soft and vulnerable he had become just because of a few days without food and a broken finger! He had been thru much worse in his past and he really hated to feel so helpless.

Ari opened the front door to the house and held it opened so the driver could get in, carrying Tony in his arms. The house had one big room with a couch in the middle, a small kitchen to the left and a stair that led to the top floor, Ari told the man who carried Tony to puthim down on the couch.

Ari's cell phone started to ring, Tony lifted his head a little and looked at Ari as he answered the phone. He started to shout into the phone as he walked up the stairs, the driver stood for a short time looking at Tony and up the stairs.

The younger NCIS agent closed his eyes and let his head drop, resting on the sofa. After a couple of minutes he heard the big man walk away, up the stairs.

Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline and seeing a window of opportunity, Tony forced himself to sit up. He took a few deep breaths to make the dizziness go away and then slowly he stood up testing his legs, they were a bit unsteady but he forced himself to take a few steps towards the front door. As he reached the door, he had to lean against the wall resting because his legs threatened to give out.

No, he screamed at himself, you can't give up now when you are so close. And with that in his mind he opened the door and stumbled outside. He looked up and towards the car, it stood a couple of meters from the house. Sighing he made his way slowly towards the car, the meters grew to miles but he steeled himself, he had to make it.

When he finally reached the car, he was breathing really hard and was feeling dizzy. Remembering that his hands was still cuffed behind his back, he berated himself of how stupid he was, he had to get them loose or at least in front of him if he wanted to escape.

But the thoughts of how to get out of the restrains were disturbed by sounds from the house and he saw Ari coming out of the doorway, their eyes met for an instant. Tony felt his stomach grow cold, then he turned around and tried to run away.

Sadly he wasn't in any condition to run away from Ari or his companion, he only got a few meters before he felt someone knocking him down to the ground. Angry at himself for being so weak, he did everything in his powers to stop them taking him back into the house. The young agent kicked out with his legs, feeling them connect with something but he was easily overpowered.

"That was stupid of you." Ari whispered into his ear as he lay on the ground face down. "I thought you where smarter than this."

"I can't say that I'm sorry to disappoint you." Tony said back between laboured breaths.

"Well, I've to teach you another lesson, I think."

Before Tony could say anything back, he felt Ari grip his index and ring finger and without further ceremony Ari broke them.

The pain that radiated from the broken fingers was unbearable making him see stars and he felt sick to his stomach. He fought back the nausea but the pain was too much and closed his eyes trying to surround to the darkness but Ari leaned down yet again to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll take care off you. I'm not letting you go." And with that he brushed his lips against Tony's cheek.

Feeling Ari's lips lightly touch his cheek Tony became terrified and a million different scenarios played out in his mind. I can't handle this, he thought and then nausea overwhelmed him. After a couple of dry heaves darkness finally surrounded him.

* * *

Ari stood up and looked at Tony, whose dry heaving's stopped rather quickly because there weren't much in his stomach, and then he looked at his companion who was lying down on the ground after being kicked by the NCIS-agent.

Ari shook his head slightly as he grabbed Tony and carried him into the house, letting his man stay on the ground. He dropped Tony down on the sofa, sat down in a chair across and looked at the young man.

When he had first came down the stairs and saw that Tony was gone he became really angry, why couldn't the man just do as he was told? But he had to admire the kid's courage and stamina as he fought with all his strength and as he leaned down to break his fingers he watched the beautiful man under him.

His prisoner had fought hard to keep the pain away, but when he leaned forward to whisper in his ear and he let his lips touch that soft cheek, the boy had passed out.

Ari didn't know what to feel or think, a bit of him loved to see the fear and pain in those beautiful green eyes but the other bit was a little sad that his little show of caring provoked such a reaction.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to like me." Ari whispered as he leaned forward and brushed some strands of hair out of Tony's forehead.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kate asked Gibbs as they drove in a hurry. "Did the guys say something about where Ari took Tony?"

"Yes, they did." Gibbs said in a hard voice, Kate looked at McGee who shrugged his shoulders. When Gibbs sounded like that, you didn't bother him more than necessary and as he drove recklessly thru the city, Kate and McGee kept their mouth shut and hoped that they would get to Tony soon.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gibbs drove like a maniac, somehow feeling that time was running out for Tony. His gut clenched and he pushed the gas pedal harder.

Kate looked at Gibbs grim face, his hands gripped the wheel hard making his knuckles white and she knew that her face had the same expression. She willed Gibbs to drive faster, they had to get to Tony before it was too late.

They were on their way out of town after a couple of miles Gibbs turned into a small road that lead into a forest. After 15 minutes they came up to an abandon airstrip and at the end of it they saw a car and a small house. Gibbs pressed the gas pedal even harder.

* * *

Ari was sitting in the chair, staring at Tony amazed by the younger mans beautiful features when he thought he heard something. He cast a long glance on the younger agent before he sighed and made his way towards the window.

What he saw thru the window made his face white of anger and he cursed Gibbs in all the language he could speak. How did he find him? This could ruin his new plan.

Ari ran over to the unconscious agent, grabbed him and shook him. Tony opened his green eyes and for a second Ari felt his stomach drop but he shook himself out of the spell.

"Time to get up." Ari said as he hauled Tony up to a standing position.

"Why?" Tony asked in a raspy voice, feeling very confused and dizzy from the sudden change from lying down to standing.

Ari didn't answer as he dragged Tony towards the door and they stepped out. Tony looked up when he heard the sound of a driving car and his stomach made flip-flops when he recognized the car.

Ari took a firmer grip on Tony's arm, the one with the injured fingers and started to drag him towards the car, making Tony groan of pain as they moved closer to the car.

Gibbs saw Ari and Tony get of the small house and he felt relief, it wasn't too late and he heard a small sound of joy from Kate beside him.

Gibbs stopped the car, just a few meters from Ari's car and they all got out with their guns drawn, ready to shoot.

"Let him go, Ari." Gibbs said in hard voice as he aimed his gun at Ari.

"I don't think so Jethro. I want to keep this one." Ari said, he had his gun to Tony's head as he leaned towards the young man and kissed him on the cheek.

"Keep your filthy hands off him." Gibbs growled as he took a step forward. He looked eyes with Tony, his face pale and green eyes tried to tell him something.

"Shoot him, boss." Tony said in a raspy voice as he looked into Gibbs blue eyes.

"Will you make it before I shoot him or will you miss and shoot him instead." Ari said his dark eyes gleaming. "Do you wanna take that risk?"

"You are talking to the wrong guy." Tony said as he kept his eyes on his boss. "Gibbs used to be a sniper and he is used to hit small targets."

Gibbs didn't say anything, Tony's faith in him made him proud but he wasn't as sure of himself as Tony was.

"Don't patronize me." Ari said in a hard voice as he lowered the gun and grabbed Tony's broken fingers and squeezed making Tony gasp in pain.

"Stop hurting him." Kate said in a shrill voice, she hated to see her team mate in pain.

"Caitlin, you know this all your fault? He is hurting because of you and Gibbs." Ari said as he squeezed a little more, making Tony close his eyes and weak in the knees but Ari somehow had a strong grip holding him up. "I'm going to take him away from you, you never appreciated him before I got to him anyway. I'll take care of him and keep him alive, I'll even send you updates of how he is doing." Ari started too rambled with feverish eyes. "I'll keep him close and soon he will realise that I'm the one who cares about him the most."

Gibbs listened to Ari's ramblings, in his mind he could see the nightmare of knowing that Tony would be in Ari's hand the rest of his life and when he looked into the younger agents green eyes he could see the disgust for the life Ari had planned for him.

So as if in slow-motion Gibbs saw Tony make a small nod and suddenly the younger man went limp and for a second Ari looked surprised. Then shoots were fired and the silence after the shots were deafing, time came to a stop.

Then the team watched as Ari and Tony fell to the ground, Ari landing on top of Tony and a pool of blood started to form.

Gibbs and Kate rushed towards the two men and Gibbs hauled Ari off Tony his gun still pointed at Ari, he lowered it when he saw Ari's unseeing eyes starring at the sky. He had two bullet holes in his heart.

Gibbs looked down at Tony, the younger agent lying still on the ground his hands tied to his back. Tony's wrist was chafed by the ropes and Gibbs growled as he took out his knife and cut the ropes.

Kate looked at him, and then they turned Tony so he lay on his back, he let out a small groan but his eyes were closed.

"Look, he is bleeding." Kate said as she pointed at Tony's forehead, there was a gash near his hairline and blood was oozing from it. "He must have hit something."

They checked his body for more injuries, Kate let out a small sound a she saw his bruised neck and throat and then she saw his broken fingers making her want to shoot Ari's lifeless body ten times.

"Let's get him to the hospital." Gibbs said as he lifted Tony up and carried him to their car when suddenly the door to the house opened and Gibbs saw a big man that had a gun pointed at them. But before he could react a shot sounded and the man fell down, his hands clutching his chest. Kate and Gibbs turned around and saw McGee standing with his gun drawn.

"Nice shooting, McGee." Gibbs said and then he loaded the fallen agent into the car, Kate offered to sit in the back with Tony while McGee called in the location and told what had happened to the NCIS.

Gibbs glanced in the review mirror several times as he drove fast to the hospital, he wanted to be back there holding Tony and make sure that the kid was alright. Kate meet his eyes and then he turned back to look at Tony, worried about her co-worker.

* * *

A few hours later the team found themselves in a hospital room, they occupied each a chair next to Tony's bed. Gibbs was to the right, Kate to the right and McGee was out scoring some food and drinks to the rest of the team.

"We almost lost him." Kate said in a low voice as she stared at Tony who was lying very still in the hospital bed.

"I know…" Gibbs said his eyes also resting on the young agent.

"I can't think about a life without him….." Kate said tears in her eyes. "He is so….."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gibbs said his voice even lower. The lump in his throat made it hard for him to talk.

Gibbs looked at Kate who looked at him and they came to a silenced understanding, they would do anything to keep Tony safe and happy.

Anything.

* * *

Tony sensed something, he couldn't put his finger on it but it made him want to wake up. He moaned a little as he felt the pain from his broken fingers and his head but the most of the pain dulled into aches as he became more awake.

He opened his eyes and what he saw made him smile, Kate was half lying and half sitting in a chair to his left. Her eyes closed as she was sleeping on hand next to his arm with the broken fingers. To his right Gibbs was holding his hand and his head was lying on the bed next to him. Tony shook his head, they looked so adorable and at the same time they made him feel safe.

His shifted as little trying not to wake them but the came wide awake when they felt him shift and they looked at him making him a little uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked as she looked at him with something he couldn't identify.

"A little sore." He said his voice raspy.

"Do you want us to call the nurse?" Gibbs asked with the same expression as Kate.

"What's going on?" Tony asked as he straightened in the bed. "Am I dying or something?"

Gibbs and Kate looked at Tony and then at each other, then they both smiled wide making Tony look at the in bewilderment.

Kate leaned towards Tony and whispered in his ear making his eyes wider, then he looked at her in amazement.

Then Gibbs placed his hand on Tony's shoulder as he leaned and whispered something into Tony's other ear, making Tony's eyes even bigger.

Kate and Gibbs leaned back in their chairs looking at Tony, whose head went back and forth between them his eyes wide and mouth open.

"This must be the first time I'm seeing Tony speechless." Kate said with a smug smile.

"Then we have to this more often." Gibbs said a smile playing on his lips.

"I must have died and come to heaven. " Tony said still looking at them.

"No, pretty boy. This is real life." Kate said as she smiled at him and kissed hi on his cheek.

"Yes and it will be a long life." Gibbs said as he kissed Tony on the other cheek.

THE END

AN: Thanks or all the reviews! I just wanted to thank all the people that read this story and reviewed. I hope you liked the end, I tought it came out right. Sorry for that it took so long to finish it but you know...


End file.
